


Calculus Homework

by darkkittensniper



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aggressive Advertising Ploy, F/F, Garnet is horny, Garnet is... sneaky, Garnet needs a taste, Pearl got that D, Pearl has homework, Pearl still partake in that freak nasty, Punch me Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkittensniper/pseuds/darkkittensniper
Summary: Pearl has homework. Garnet doesn't like to be ignored.





	Calculus Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Start smut.
> 
> Snipeeasy y'all

The click of nails tapping against the calculator as Pearl furiously did the next problem of her calculus problems drew a frustrated sigh from Garnet.

Pearl had been sitting in the same kitchen chair for the last two hours. Garnet sat across from her lover. She dawned only a large black shirt.

Strong, supple thighs flexed effortlessly in the tight black underwear she had on under. 

But Pearl had barely looked her way in thirty minutes. Her perfect delicate brows furrowed slightly. 

It made Garnet rage, deep seated arousal pent up for her lithe, pale lover. Her nails wanted to tear those damn papers apart, break that stupid calculator. 

But a pencil would settle for now. 

Pearl's agitated protest fell on deaf ears as Garnet leaned over and pulled the pencil from her and dropped it to the floor. 

Garnets hair fell in her face, caressing her features, eyes playful. She placed her hand on a few of the papers that sat in strict order, neat as a pen.

Pearl's mouth set in a fine line, her blue eyes set, looking at her lover. 

Rustling of papers, catching the air as they were disturbed and sent to the floor. 

Blue eyes flashed as Pearl went to say something in utter protest. Garnet smiled, but got up from the chair and locked eyes with Pearl, drawing a quick end to whatever she may have wanted to say. 

Brown eyes, smoldering with victory. Garnet got to her knees, brushing her hair to the side, showing off the smooth chocolate skin of her shoulder. 

No bra strap to mar the beauty. 

Making her way ever so slowly to her lover, Garnets hands made quick work of pulling the chair from the table to face her. 

Pearl's breath caught in her throat, the sudden movement catching her off guard. Such raw power from her larger lover made her heart flutter.

Hands with expert grace ran up the length of Pearls legs, the soft lush fabric sending goosebumps across her body. 

Garnet smiled, her core clenching as she eased the belt apart and undid the button to the slacks. 

Pearl could already feel her herself falling prey to her lovers hands. The zipper coming undone had Pearls toes curling in anticipation. Her lover looked up at her and batted her eyeslashes innocently as she slowly pulled down the slacks. 

Pearl could not look away now, not that she ever wanted to. The papers and pencil far from her mind. Clouded with lust now as she felt warm lips press against her growing shaft through the very expensive silk boxers Pearl wore. 

Garnet ran her tongue up the length of her lovers member. The smooth fabric of the silk made Pearl's hips twitch when her lover started to tease her through the boxers. 

Wrapping thick soft lips around her lovers tip had Pearl legs falling open on thier own accord. Thin fingers laid purchase to tussles of thick hair. Gripping the hair just hard enough that Garnet moaned. Sending lovely vibrations though Pearl. 

Pearl could hardly come up with a sound to make as her cock strained against the fabric now. Aching to be set free.

Garnet had her lover right where she wanted her. Her core was clenching in the most delicious of ways. Slick drenched the seat of her panties. If she rubbed her thighs together she would feel it. 

Pearl pleaded with  blue eyes glazed over and lidded. Her hips undulating slowly in the chair. Garnet bit the inside of her lovers thigh, just hard enough to still her hips. 

A frustrated sigh from Pearl, and the tightening of her hand in Garnets hair. Pearl didn't want to wait now, she wanted her lovers mouth. 

Edging up, Garent rose and made a slow show of pulling her shirt over her head. 

The muscles rippled under smooth dark skin, Pearls heart fluttered again, butterflies settling in her stomach. Such pure strength, and beauty. 

Heavy breast, with chocolate nipples stiffened in slight chill of the room. Pearl excitement got the best of her, standing up in less than graceful manner and took off the last of what was stopping her from feeling her lover.

Her cock stood proud, twitching for attention. Pearl's length alone made Garnets stomach cramp. Pearl kept standing forgetting to sit back down. 

Garnet didn't mind. 

Taking her lover in her warm soft hands, Pearl's breath caught as she looked down at her lover. Stroking her member, Garnets eyed up her lover as her head fell back. 

Pearl was always the one for control and order, but even breathing properly was coming at a price as she was at the mercy of larger lover. 

Pearl was hot and hard in Garnets hands as she worked her lover into a glazed over state. Her thin hips were pumping as she looked at Garnet, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, fighting the moans that wanted to spill out. 

Unacceptable for Garnet. 

Thick lush wet lips came to rest on Pearls tip, the salty sweet precum Garnet loved from her lover budding over her taste buds as she swirled her tongue around slowly. 

Pearl's eyes fluttered closed at the wonderful sensationsl racing through her body. Her thighs shook slightly as Garnet took her into her mouth with ease. 

Garnet started to slowly take as much of her lover as she could handle. The burn in her throat made her thighs clamp shut from the pang of arousal that corded through her. She was basically dripping through her panties by now, from how turned on she was. 

Pearl could smell her loves arousal in the air, driving her crazy. The feeling of teeth grazing along her shaft as Garnet deepthroated her lover has Pearl's hips rutting forward. 

Garnet gagged, loving the feel of her lover pushing for more. The mixed fluids of Pearl's pre cum and Garnets mouth, dripping off her lips as she pulled away to breath was the most beautiful thing Pearl had ever seen. 

 Pearl wanted more. 

Soft grips trading in for firm holds of Garnets hair as her head was forced back down roughly. Taking her lover deep inside her mouth with pure euphoric bliss. Her hand snaking between her legs to rub her hyper sensitive clit. 

Soft pads of her fingers against the sodden mess that had become her underwear drove Garnet into a frenzy. Pearl's moans and praise sending her further into the throws of lust. 

The wet, suction of Garnets lips as her tongue danced sinful, teasing motions along her lovers magnificent shaft.

Music to Pearl's ears.

She watched Garnets lips stretch over her cock as she deepthroated her. Pearl's hands held Garnet there. Her cock twitching, her head thrown back as she moaned. 

Garnet couldn't breathe, but the rush of pleasure she got from her lithe lover holding her there took her over the top as her fingers danced over her clit. 

Garnet felt her orgasm all the way into her toes.

Pearl released her head, smiling as her lover panted and gasped for air. Her hand still trapped between her shaking thighs.

Pearl made short work of walking around her lover and pulling the ruined farbic from between her legs. 

The damp curls that crowned her sex coated in her lovers slick. Slow teasing fingers found thier home inside of her lover as Pearl kissed up her lovers back. 

Pearl had been neglecting her women.

Calculus homework could wait. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> End smut.


End file.
